Lysosomal diseases are under-recognized conditions, often leading to significant diagnostic delays that place undue burden on families. Improvements in biochemical and genetic technologies continue to further the technology available in the field and have contributed to the advancement of techniques such as newborn screening and DNA analysis. However, even as the technical tools and diagnostic implements have improved, the investment in, and improved knowledge of, those individuals who diagnose childhood disease has tended to lag behind. The result is that while interest in?and ability to treat?lysosomal conditions has improved dramatically over the past two decades, the path to diagnosis has not become significantly altered. Further, the fostering of those with an inherent interest in lysosomal conditions?and rare diseases in general?can get lost in the practicalities of medical training. In order to support the educational goals of those with an interest in lysosomal disease, the Lysosomal Disease Network?s Career Enhancement Core will create interest in and expand knowledge related to careers in rare disease research through the training and development of new investigators with an interest in lysosomal diseases. The LDN will provide fellowships for qualified (postdoctoral level) individuals annually by means of a competitive application process. LDN Fellows will be provided a stipend that allows them to pursue a clinical research project in the field. Fellows will be expected to present the results of their research project at a relevant scientific meeting and publish in a peer reviewed journal.